The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assuming and maintaining secure remote control of an aircraft in the event of an intended, attempted or actual attack upon, or incapacity of, the pilot(s) of the aircraft. As is well known, terrorists and hijackers sometimes attempt to assume control of an aircraft by intimidating either the passengers and/or the crew. Once the attacker (terrorist or hijacker) takes control of an aircraft, he or she may cause it to fly to an inappropriate destination or may even cause the aircraft to crash land.
Up to now, there has been no way for personnel on the ground to assist in bringing the aircraft down for a safe landing at a desired location.